1. Field of Use
This disclosure is generally directed to a process for manufacturing fuser members useful in electrophotographic imaging apparatuses, including digital, image on image, and the like.
2. Background
Typical fuser members include an intermediate layer that provides cushioning and a support for a release layer. The intermediate layer is usually an elastomer or rubber such as silicone. However, silicone and other elastomeric materials can degrade when subjected to elevated temperatures during manufacture. This can cause inadequate performance of the fuser member. It would be desirable to have methods for manufacturing fuser members that are more robust and are less likely to degrade fuser performance.